Nobody Has A Perfect Life
by angels born to die
Summary: Nobody has a perfect life, not even Massie Block. When life gives you lemons, make lemonade, right? But what if life gives you crap? Why none of BOCD's A-list's life is perfect. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1: The Characters

**Disclaimer**: I do NAWT own the Clique or any of the Clique's characters.

**The Clique-Nobody Has A Perfect Life**

Well, to know a story, you must first know the characters.

Meet the **Pretty Committee**, the alphas of Briarwood Octavian Country Day.

and

the **Briarwood Boys**, the boyfriends of the **Pretty Committee**.

**The Queen Bee**

Meeting **Massie Block** is your honor, as meeting her is the same thing as meeting perfection. At least that's what it seems like. With her straight A's, hawt boyfriend, and impeccable rule of OCD, no one dares challenge her. She has more clothes than Coco Chanel herself, and can crush your social life with one second. She's been seeming a bit down though…wonder why?

**The Gossip Girl**

Meet **Alicia Rivera**, Massie's faithful (most of the time, at least) beta. She has more blackmail in her custom designed Sidekick LX than the FBI. Don't trust this Spanish beauty's sweet voice and beautiful body. Everything you say around her will be noted for further use. Be careful, or you just might single-handedly ruin your own social life.

**The Good Girl**

Meet **Claire Lyons**, Massie's closest confidant. She's the sensitive one with a good heart. She can't stand to insult people on a daily basis like her friends, even if they deserve it, or are LBRs. When it really counts though, Claire can be a real bitch. Who knows what's underneath the good girl exterior?

**The Tomboy**

Meet **Kristen Gregory**, the girl who can kick your ass in almost any sport. Her soccer skills are better than half the guys on the soccer team and can outrun the whole student body. Her sportiness doesn't take away from her smartness nor her fashion sense, so she could fit into any clique in the school, which is perfect for the **Pretty Committee**.

**The Redhead**

Meet **Dylan Marvil**, who's fiery red hair and celebrity connections have earned her a place in the A-list of OCD. Her mom's the host of _The Daily Grind_, which gives her almost unlimited celebrity connections, which is very helpful to the **Pretty Committee**. She loves chugging down Red Bull and eating sweets, but why has she been seeming so self-conscious lately?

**The Big Man On Campus**

Meet **Derrick Harrington**, team captain of the soccer team. His hawtness has most girls swooning, but too bad he's been claimed by **Massie Block**. He has a cute girlfriend, good grades, an almost promised sports scholarship, what more could a guy want?

**The Sweetheart**

Meet **Cam Fisher**, the sweetheart of BOCD. He's known for being a romantic, mostly with **Claire Lyons**. Is there another girl he's been staring at lately?

**The Perverted One**

Meet **Kemp Hurley**, the infamous pervert of the **Briarwood Boys**. His father practically owns a Playboy Mansion, which is probably where his looks and personality came from. Has he been thinking of settling down with one girl?

**The Genius**

Meet **Chris Plovert**, the smart one of the **Briarwood Boys**. His smartness and soccer skills has earned him a place in the soccer team and the A-List of Briarwood Octavian Coutnry Day. Weirdly, he's been having more bruises lately, and they're most definitely not from his friends…

**The Bad Boy**

Meet **Josh Hotz**, the notorious bad boy of BOCD. He's already been kicked out of 4 schools, including the prestigious Hotchkiss. He's been claimed by **Alicia Rivera**, but that doesn't mean he can't have a little fun, right?

*****

**Author's Note:** So…what do you guys think? This will be a two-shot, the second chapter is being written, about halfway done. This chapter is describing the characters and giving hints about their problems, and the second one will be telling why their seemingly perfect lives aren't perfect. Hence the title of the story. LOL(: R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2: Their Problems

**Disclaimer**: I do NAWT own the Clique or any of the Clique's characters.

**The Clique-Nobody Has A Perfect Life**

Now that you know the characters…

*****

**The Queen Bee**

_No one is ever home._

_I feel so alone._

_Well, other than my maid, Inez, and my driver, Isaac._

_But they don't count._

_They're almost like family, but not quite. _

_Not by blood, anyway._

_If we're talking about the time they spend with me, though,_

_They are a way better family than my parents._

_I wish my parents were here._

_I wish they would ask what I wanted for once._

_I wish they would just care about me for one day._

_What does it matter what I do if my parents aren't here to support me?_

_I love the freedom and everything…_

_But it gets boring after a while._

_Weirdly, I actually WANT my parents here to be bossing me around._

It's official: **Massie Block** is neglected by her parents.

**The Gossip Girl**

_What's so good about Massie Block?_

_Why does everyone think she's so much better than me?_

_I'm hawter and smarter._

_The only thing she has over me is that she's alpha._

_Is that really worth so much?_

_Sometimes I wish I could just wring her perfect little neck._

_But then someone would find out and even my dad wouldn't be able to save me._

_Most of the time, I'm perfectly fine being her beta._

_But then I think about it._

_And I realize it's not fair._

_She receives more compliments._

_Has more admirers._

_Throws better parties._

_It seems like everything I think I do good on,_

_She just has to do better on._

_Can't she just let me be better at SOMETHING?_

Yup, it's true, **Alicia Rivera **is incredibly jealous of **Massie Block**.

**The Good Girl**

_I hate being the good girl._

_Everyone expects me to be so perfect._

_And innocent._

_I mean, seriously?!_

_Who can be that angelic all the time?_

_All I want is to be wild._

_Just for one day._

_To see what it's like._

_The problem? _

_I have no idea what everyone's reaction will be._

_I just don't have the guts._

_One day, I will though._

_One day, I'll be brave enough to be as wild as Massie Block._

**Claire Lyons** is just craving to be wild underneath her good girl exterior.

**The Tomboy**

_Why did my dad just have to become poor?_

_Why can't I be just as rich as Dylan, Alicia, and Massie?_

_Why can't my dad just sell some of his art?_

_Is it really that hard?_

_It's just not fair._

_I can't afford to buy any designer clothes._

_I have to either rely on my filthy rich friends._

_Which I feel awful about, by the way._

_Or, I have to make non-designer clothes designer._

_Which works most of the time._

_But still._

_Everyday, all I want is to be rich._

_Everyday, I hope to have just HALF the number of credit cards as Dylan._

_Everyday, I realize how unrealistic my dream is._

Who would've known? **Kristen Gregory **is ashamed of being poor.

**The Redhead**

_Why am I a size 4?_

_Why can't I be a size 0 like Massie?_

_Or at least a size 2 like Kuh-laire._

_How am I so fat?_

_I've tried like, all of the diets._

_But food is just SO irresistible._

_Especially donuts._

_I mean, who can choose a disgusting salad over a glazed donut?_

_Apparently, everyone except for me._

_And my mom putting pressure on me does NAWT help at all._

_She wants me to take over the __Daily Grind__._

_But I can't do that looking so fat._

_Maybe I should start…_

_You know…_

_Getting rid of my food after I eat it._

_I know it's unhealthy._

_But it won't become a habit._

_I'm just trying it out._

Wow. **Dylan Marvil** is anorexic, and bordering on being bulimic.

**The Big Man On Campus**

_Everyone thinks I have everything._

_A hot girlfriend._

_Soccer captain and star goalie._

_The alpha status._

_There's one more thing I have though._

_That no one knows about._

_Yeah, I guess you could call it a secret._

_It's kind of a big one._

_It's why I've been going to a therapist every week._

_When everyone thinks I'm practicing my soccer._

_It's also why my parents are divorced…_

_Well…_

_My mom's a drug addict._

_You name it: Heroine, Crack, Pot…_

_She's done them all._

_She's so drugged, she's been trying to get ME on drugs lately._

_It's scary._

_To see your own mom like that?_

_Her eyes bloodshot, her legs weak, and her hair tangled._

Unbelievably, **Derrick Harrington**'s mom is a drug addict.

**The Sweetheart**

_Her glossy brown hair._

_Her petite body._

_Her fiery amber eyes._

_She's gorgeous._

_Tearing my eyes away from her,_

_I focus on my girlfriend._

_Claire Lyons._

_My faithful, honest, innocent girlfriend._

_I just can't do it._

_I can't break up with Claire Lyons._

_I look into her aqua blue eyes,_

_And the complicated pep talk I gave myself earlier was wasted._

_No matter how hard I tried,_

_I couldn't bring myself to fall out of love with either Massie or Claire._

_I guess I'll just have to live with the pain of only having one of them._

Even the Romance Gods didn't see this one coming: **Cam Fisher** is hopelessly in love with not only his own girlfriend, but his best friend's girlfriend too.

**The Perverted One**

_I can't bring myself to look away._

"_Hurley, get your head in the game!" Coach shouts at me._

_I take one last long look at her long, slender legs as she ran around the soccer field,_

_Before turning back to my own soccer practice._

_I know everyone thinks I'm just a player._

_Just some pervert._

_Which was true._

_Until I met Kristen Gregory._

_With her beautiful and perfect features, _

_She has me whipped._

_I hardly even notice any other girls now._

_Just her._

_In all her glorious perfection._

Holy cow! **Kristen Gregory**, consider yourself lucky to have caught the eye of notorious playboy, **Kemp Hurley**.

**The Genius**

"_Stop! Please!" I pleaded to no avail._

_My dad kept on beating me._

_With his leather belt._

_He had just gone out for a "few" beers,_

_And like always,_

_I was the one to suffer the consequences of him being drunk._

_It hurt like hell, but what could I do about it?_

_Then, in a sweat, I woke up._

_Phew, it was just a dream._

_Actually, more like a reliving of what happened a few days ago._

_Before I called child services._

_I'm safe now, though._

_In this stupid foster home._

_Well, my foster parents are nice and all._

_And my foster siblings are almost like real brothers and sisters to me._

_But it's really scary not being able to go back to your own house._

_Where you grew up in._

_Without being beaten practically to death._

_By your own father._

Isn't that just sad? **Chris Plovert** was constantly abused by his alcoholic father.

**The Bad Boy**

_I clenched my fists as I watched Cam and Claire make kissy faces at each other._

_Yeah, yeah._

_I know._

_I'm Alicia's boyfriend._

_But she's becoming way too possessive for me._

_And Claire's innocent act is looking way better now._

_I still remember that time we kissed._

_And now I'm starting to notice how she's becoming more and more hot._

_With her long legs, doe-like blue eyes, I don't know how any guy can resist._

_Cam is one lucky dude to have scored Claire Lyons._

_And he's an asshole for not devoting all his love to her._

_I know I could love her way more than he could._

_I know I could treat her better than he does._

_If only she would give me a chance._

It's true, **Josh Hotz** is heads over heels for **Claire Lyons**.

*****

**Author's Note: **So…what do you peoplez think? How did I do? I know it's not great, but I'm fairly proud of it. (: Thank you dusty714 and teamnickandmiley for reviewing, by the way. (: Everyone else who hasn't reviewed, REVIEW! lolz Well, not much to say…so bye until my next story!


End file.
